


Everybody's a serial killer AU

by asahi7676



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahi7676/pseuds/asahi7676
Summary: Akamatsu Kaede, Shinguuji Korekiyo, Ouma Kokichi, Angie Yonaga....and more. All of them are genius serial killers, lunatics who love murdering people specifically with their talents. Except soon, even that got too boring for them. People were too stupid, died too easily, and it was no longer satisfying. So they made a game...a little game, making a huge academy in a desolate island, building monokumas and machines, preparing a route for food to come in...and finally, their memories were erased, casting them in a “killing game”, along with an unexpected guest. A game made by geniuses, a game where only the last two can get their memory back...and thus, the Saishuu academy series begins.The main couple is Shinguuji x Gonta, along with some Amami x Ouma, etc.





	

“Late.”

Miu groaned, stepping on a man’s head and simultaneously crushing it under her boots. The remnants of a muffled scream echoed over the room, soon disappearing into thin air. Ouma gave her a sly grin, bending over a tied-up little girl shivering on the floor. 

“Whoa, Iruma- chan! How’d you do that? I never knew you were that good with your feet!”

“Idiot! I’m the genius inventor Iruma Miu, of course those are inventions of mine! Steel shoes, they’re as light as feather but I’m sure it can crush any scull on earth! Heh, want one?”

“As much as I’m tempted, no, thanks. You can offer me later when you actually make something that doesn’t look like high heels.”

“You know, I’d love to see you in high heels actually, Ouma-kun.”

A green-haired boy on the side snickered, taking glances at Iruma’s sleek black high heels and then looking at Ouma. 

“Huh? That’s so gross, Amami-chan....ugh.”

Hot, sticky blood shot out of the girl he was toying with. Ouma groaned, looking back and forth at his walking stick- not that he needed one, it was for making him look harmless- and Amami. 

“Now look at what you’ve done! I was going to play with her a bit longer!”

“Um... but you were the one who killed her, right? It’s not my fault.”

“Yeah, but that’s because you said stupid things....ahh, and I just washed my hands, this sucks....”

“May I clean it up for you?”

The maid approached Ouma with a handkerchief and some gel, gently offering them up to the boy. He gladly accepted the gift, rubbing his hands on the garment before squeezing some gel onto his hands. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, Tojo-chan. I’ll make sure to buy you a new one later.”

“No worries. It’s not mine, after all...”

She pointed her black gloved fingers at a half-dead wolf behind her, blood gurgling out of its mouth. The beast growled a bit, painfully licking the huge gashes on its leg and wobbling up to put itself between the maid and another boy. 

A... boy? No, it was probably a man- a huge man with long, curly brown hair and soft red eyes. Glasses that seemed to be his were rolling around his feet, the lenses completely smashed in. Huge tears tricked down his face as he lowered his hands to hug the wolf while it huffed out some of its final breath. The small badge on his chest- “Winner of the 2050 Teenager’s Biology Contest Award, Gokuhara Gonta- was the only thing that proved him as a teenager. 

“Why...why are you doing this to Gonta’s family? You guys are insane, this place is insane, everything...everything is...!”

Although the boy had lost most of his common sense in the panic, his words were mostly true; this was certainly an insane place. There were corpses everywhere, with strange-looking people laughing- he thought he saw a man being pushed into an ant cave by a girl, syrup dripping from his naked body, and screaming as the ants rushed onto his flesh- but he wasn’t so sure. The scent of blood, flowers, and sweat was so sickening, he wanted to vomit...but he couldn’t. 

“That’s...that’s Gonta’s friend. Don’t make them do that, please...”

“Hmm? Those cute anties?”

The girl who was just pushing the man into an ant cave- a small girl with pale blue eyes and brown skin- snickered, rolling her eyes to look at him. 

“Angie’s not doing anything to them! Angie’s just giving anties food, that’s all! Want to join Angie?”

“You’re making them kill people! Guys, that's human, not food, you should stop!”

“Hmm, it’s useless, though! Angie knows, ants don't know human language....huh?”

Both eyes widened in surprise as the small, black bugs came to a sudden halt. They simultaneously turned and crawled towards the huge boy, slowly moving up the glass wall. 

“See! Gonta can talk to them, they don’t like eating human....you didn’t give them anything for a few days, did you...Ahh!”

A painful scream echoed from the boy-gonta-‘s throat. He had been pinned down by a small kid- 140cm at the most- with a tennis racket on his back. 

“Ugh...don’t underestimate Gonta’s strength, Gonta doesn’t lose to a kid....ack!!”

“Kid, you're the one who’s underestimating. I’ve already killed a few mafias with this racket, and I assure you, I won’t lose to the likes of you in a hundred years.” 

“You...!”

“Hehe...don’t be so rough on him, He’s going to participate in the killing game too, after all.”

Just then, another man walked into the room. Gonta- he had seen many strange people in this room, but he could say with certainty that this man was the strangest of them all. The clothing reminded him of old-fashioned japanese soldiers, the ones that he saw in battered old books that his wolf mother brought for him so that he could learn human language. The mask gave him a sinister feel- no, he definitely didn’t like this man. Gonta shivered a bit, feeling his cold stare land on his face. 

“You’re late! Late, late, late, I’m telling you! Where have you been, making the amighty Miu-sama wait all this time?!”

“Tenko didn’t expect any more from a boy, of course! So disgusting, doesn’t Shinguuji-san know how to look at a clock?”

“I certainly know how to look at clocks, thank you very much. In fact, I’ve been watching all this mess from the surveillance room since the morning...very interesting, I should say.”

“You little- c’mere, you sissy, and I’ll personally crush your head in with all my inventions!”

Shinguuji only chuckled a little at the threat, those golden eyes gleaming. Ouma looked at him with a half-curious, half-disgusted look.

“No way. We already agreed on it, right? The killing game will only have us- the actual killers, participating. I’m not gonna have a weird bug boy like him ruining this for me.”

“Hmph! It...it’s not as if Gonta wants to participate in that game or whatever thing! Gonta’s aiming a true gentleman! A gentleman doesn’t do things like murder!”

The beast let out a painful whimper, burying its head onto Gonta’s chest. He patted her head reassuringly, not paying any attention to the blood dripping down everywhere.

“Shh...you’re all right, big bro will take you out of here, he’s not going to play some stupid game...shh, shh...”

“So you can talk to animals and bugs...how about the Super High School Level Entomologist, then? Do you like it?”

“I told you a hundred times, that super high school level thing is sooo lame! We’re not even high schoolers! ..Although Super High School Level Inventor isn’t that bad. Hey, why not? That buff guy looks interesting at least, unlike you psychopaths. Nice to see a normal human being with us once in a while.”

“Gonta’s telling you, he’s not-”

“Shh...Now, Hoshi-kun, let him go. We have a leftover cabinet in 3-A anyways. And Gonta-kun? If you participate in this game, we’ll take care of your sister and let her go...how about it?”

“...Really?”

Gonta turned his head to look at Shinguuji. Various emotions were swirling inside his eyes- suspicion, fright, hatred, disgust- but most of all, belief. 

No, it wasn’t complete belief. It was more like a wishful thinking, the desperation of a man grabbing onto the slimmest of hopes and grabbing onto it with his life. Because he had nothing else to cling onto, nothing else to believe in, because it was all too obvious that the wolf would die soon if it was left like that.

Shinguuji loved it. That was why he loved humans so much- so stupid, so gullible, yet so beautiful. The smallest kind act will bring out such conflicted emotions, and from a boy who was being tortured just minutes ago! This was what made humans so interesting, so incomparable... and this... this was certainly the most entertainment he had in a while. 

“Sure. Tojo-san, would you...?”

“Your wish is my wish.”

Kirumi soon grabbed some medicine and bandages from a stray box, approaching the wolf, and got to treating it. A small sigh of relief escaped from the beast as it slowly fell into sleep due to the sedation. 

“Ummm...... uh....th...thank....you...?”

“You’re welcome. Now, you’ll be good, won’t you? You won’t rampage around even if Hoshi-kun lets go of you, right? Especially since...you know, I’ve seen scissors and knives come out of that box.”

“....Gonta understands.”

Biting his lips, Gonta subsided. Hoshi slowly got up from his body, and let him move about freely. He got up, groaning from the pain, looking at the wolf worriedly.

“Sis, you’ll be all right, right? I don’t know why it’s come to this, but they say they’ll let you go...run for your life as soon as you get outta here, ok?”

“This way, please. And you guys too...it’s time. Get in.”

“Hey, you’re the one who was late, you bastard!”

But Shinguuji was already out of the room along with Gonta.

“What the fuck is wrong with that psychopath!”

“Um, Iruma-chan? You know, we’re pretty much all psychopaths....”

“But still, it’s strange, isn't it? He’s normally the one who’s crazy over blood, that Shinguuji-chan, I thought he’d be the first one to slit his throat out...hey, you think it’s love at first sight or something?”

Amami Rantarou rolled his eyes. It was so obvious why Shinguuji was doing that. He loved observing people- at least before he murdered them, that is. And he especially loved observing strange people, abnormal people. Gonta Gokuhara, who lived with wolves for seven years was definitely abnormal according to his standards. 

“Dunno...maybe he just wanted a normal student participating in this game? Just for fun, you know? And if he’s one of the two who survives...well, how ironic would that be? All of us serial killers dying off whilst a goodie-goodie like him survives.”

“Hey, sounds just like stuff Shinguuji-chan would like! Oh, right, isn’t it time already? Let’s hurry and get into those cabinet thingies!”

All the students in the room- Angie, Tenko, Amami, Hoshi and Iruma- murmured their consent as they moved towards the door. Kirumi was the only one that remained in the room, still caring for the wolf.

“Oh? Tojo-san isn’t coming? Does it take that long to cure that beast?”

“No...only, I think there will be some extra orders soon. You lot go on ahead.”

“Well, if Tojo-san says so! Don’t be late!”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“......Um?”

“What is it, Gonta-kun?”

“Th...thank you for saving Gonta’s sister.... Gonta...Gonta still hates you, but a gentleman has to pay his thanks to somebody who did something good for him!”

“A gentleman?”

“Yeah! That’s what Gonta’s aiming for....ah.”

Gokuhara soon shut his mouth, embarassed that he got carried away in front of a killer. A killer! The crazy nutheads from the room before were saying they were killers, but was this man- was he called Shinguuji?- was he also a killer? Even though he helped Gonta out?

“So easy to read...heh. Don’t worry. I won’t kill you, not yet.”

Shinguuji stopped in front of a small cabinet, only just big enough for Gonta to fit inside. The inside looked dark- sinister, frightening, and he definitely didn't want to go in.

“Yet? What do you mean, yet? Gonta doesn’t want to die, not even if it’s later.”

“I’m telling you, don’t worry. You might even get out of it alive, although it’s a 1/8 chance. Now, get in, please.”

His tone got a bit forceful as the bandaged hands shoved him into the cramped place. Before he could say anything else, the door shut- and after a bit of thrashing around, Gokuhara Gonta soon fell asleep.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“Tojo-san, you didn't go in yet?”

“I was wondering...what you wanted me to do with this.”

Kirumi pointed at the now healed wolf, snoring its head off. Shinguuji chucked a bit. 

“As always, you’re so thoughtful. Just kill it. We don’t need that mutt now, after all. I’m not that fond of animals...”

“All right. You should go on, I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you so much.”

Shinguuji nodded a bit, and got out of the room himself. Kirumi looked at the wolf with a sad look, poking it awake.

“Grr...?”

“Shh, quiet. Follow me, I’ll let you escape.”

I don’t really like killing ....I’m only doing this for ‘her’ sake, after all. The last of her words were muffled in a loud whirring of machines, as Tojo slowly guided it out of the huge school boundaries. 

She took a last look around the hallways- the ready-to-go monokuma, the cabinets which were actually memory-erasing devices, the dormitory rooms, and everything. A 16-person killing game with memories erased, and only two people surviving- and most of all, all of the participators serial killers. 

“As you said...this is insane.”

Kirumi made herself comfortable inside the metal cabinet. She would, after all, have to spend a very long time inside it- and looked at the control panel. The machinery was very high-tech, for she could control the time she wanted to erase, the person she wanted to erase from her memories, and so on. 

“I must apologize to the others later on....I can’t protect master if I erase all my memories. I’ll have to leave something, some pieces that will at least let me protect her.”

Running her fingers over the tablet, she soon felt herself fall into sleep- a very deep sleep, one that would take two days to awake.


End file.
